Charmed: The Next Generation
by PowerofthePen102
Summary: After the Ultimate the Charmed Ones settled down and decided to raise to try and have a normal life while raising the next generation. But now its time for the Next Generation to rise up and take their role as the new protectors of the magical community
1. Character Guide

Pipers Children

Wyatt Halliwell~28- He is the famous twice-blessed and the eldest child of Piper and Leo. He is very powerful and even more protective. He has the powers of orbing, healing, pyroknesis, glamour, sensing, projection, force field, thought projection, telekinetic orbing, energy waves, energy balls, combustive orbing, and telekinesis

Chris Halliwell~27- He know remembers the dark futures where Wyatt was the ruler. But he never lets that get in the way of their brotherhood. He is very smart and is a professor at magic school teaching whitelighters and being with whitelighter blood. He has the power of orbing, telekinesis, healing, and telekinetic orbing.

Melinda "Mel" Halliwell~18- She Is the youngest of piper's children and by far the most head strong. She is known for going demon hunting with her cousins all the time which is something that gets her in trouble. She was taught how to fight by her aunt phoebe alongside her other cousins. She is very spoiled by her parents which sometimes upsets her brother. She has the power of levitation, cryokinesis, orbing, and molecular combustion.

Phoebe's Children

Prudence Halliwell~22- She is the is the oldest daughter of phoebe. She doesn't like demon fighting but is open to accepting the power of nine destinies she shares with her cousins. She is currently in college for fashion design and she also takes class at magic school at the request of her mom and dad. She has the power of hearting, aerokinesis, and premonitions.

Astrid Halliwell~20- She is the 2nd oldest daughter of Phoebe. She is the only Halliwell to be married and she is bent on finding love for her cousins. She is the most cupid out of all Phoebe's kids. She is a full time cupid and has already received her cupid ring. She has the power of astral project, telekinetic hearting, and conjuring.

Peyton Halliwell~17- She is the youngest Halliwell and is very strong willed. She is always demon fighting and when she can't find someone to go with her she will go herself. She is a supreme fighter having learned the most from her mother; she attends high school while also taking classes at magic school. When she was a baby she showed the ability to control the weather which is called Atmokinesis, this power has been taken away from her until she gets older and more responsible. She has an assortment of power which may be due to the fact she was born on Wyatt's birthday giving her a supreme power boost. She has the powers of Agility, telekinesis, Electrokinetic Blasts, hearting, advanced pyrokinesis, and telepathy which allows her to tap into every member of her families' power due to their strong bond.

Cade Turner Halliwell~28- He is the child that phoebe was pregnant with when Cole was the source. The elders sent him down to the charmed ones a year after the ultimate battle was over, he was the age of 5; only a few months younger than Wyatt. Coop soon started to feel very fatherly towards him and regards him as his son even though they know the truth. The secret of his birth was let out to the family which he was greatly afraid about thinking that they would feel different towards him which was never the case. He is the same age as Wyatt and Greg making them bestfriends or "The 3 musketeers" as they say. He has the power of shimmering, telekinesis, advanced pyrokinesis, premonitions, and force fields.

Paige's Kids

Henry JR Halliwell~26- He is Paige's oldest son and the youngest boy, he is also the twin brother of Brianna. Unlike Chris and Wyatt he is not freakishly protective; he gives his sisters more freedom but steps in when needed. He has taken on his whitelighter ability just like Chris has. He has the powers of orbing, sensing, healing, conjuring, and orb balls which is like energy balls but made of orbs.

Brianna Halliwell~26- She is the twin sister of Henry Jr. She is a Victoria secret model, some that didn't go over well with the family at first. She is one of the strongest Halliwell and a very good fighter. She has the powers of orbing, healing, sensing, telekinesis, and geokinesis.

Parker Halliwell~17-Peyton's best friend/cousin. She and Peyton are usually in the underworld fighting demons when they are supposed to be at home. She has the powers of empathy, absorption, orbing, and remote orbing.

Other Characters:

Greg Holtz~27- He is the manticore baby that was saved by the charmed ones and returned to his father. His dad stayed around and eventually bought a house next door to the manor. He is still Wyatt's best friend and they hang out all the time. He is currently dating Brianna which the family highly approves of. He has the power of super strength, super speed, energy balls, shimmering, and sonic scream which he only uses in emergencies.

Billie -Marks ~She is half of the ultimate power. After the ultimate battle she dealt with her issues but still stayed close with the sisters. She married Simon Marks that at one point was pining for Paige's heart. The sisters were shocked and against it at first especially since the 10 year age difference. They soon saw that they were really in love and they married, they have two children Nicholas and Helen.

Helen Marks~21- She is the oldest daughter of Billie and Simon Marks. She is very close friends with Astrid. Helen is a devoted whitelighter and has several charges world wide, she was trained by Paige and is regarded as the 2nd best whitelighter of the new age. She has the powers of telekinetic orbing, orbing, and sensing.

Nicholas Marks~17- He goes to school with Peyton and Parker and is currently in a relationship with the former. He had inherited his mother's position as half of the ultimate power taking over the role of Christy. When he was born the ultimate power was reconstituted tipping the scales over to goods side. He is very good at writing spells and is constantly helping the charmed children with spells. He has the powers of orbing, pyrokinesis, healing, and telekinesis.


	2. It Starts Today

Chapter 2. It starts Today

_**Hollie Marie Combs asPiper Halliwell**_

_**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell**_

_**Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell Mitchell**_

_**Victor Webster as Coop Valentin**_

_**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**_

_**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt**_

_**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**_

_**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**_

_**Blake Lively as Melinda "Mel" Halliwell**_

_**Alexis Bledel as Prudence Valentin Halliwell**_

_**Nina Dobrev as Astrid Valentin Halliwell**_

_**Sarah Michelle Gellar as Peyton Valetin Halliwell**_

_**Ashton Kutcher as Cade Turner Halliwell**_

_**Chace Crawford as Henry "Jr" Halliwell**_

_**Alessandra Ambrosio as Brianna Halliwell**_

_**Megan Fox as Parker Halliwell**_

_**Kellan Lutz as Greg Holtz**_

_**Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Marks**_

_**Hayden Panettiere as Helen Marks**_

_**Penn Bagdley as Nicholas Marks**_

A young girl runs down an alley way her long blond hair being whipped by the wind. She comes upon the end of the alleyway and turns around knowing that she is caught. At the exact moment she turns around six demons shimmer in front of her holding fire balls.

"Ha, took you long enough" She scoffed her voice layered with sarcasm

"Shut it witch, i don't know who you think you are storming in our layer but your going to be dead soon enough" Demon #1 said his voice vibrating off the walls and radiating power.

"Oh OK," she says "but before you kill me i just wanted to tell you I'm Peyton Halliwell the youngest daughter of phoebe"

With their immediate shock she used that to her advantage. She leapt at demon #1 punching him across the face and then side kicking demon #2 in the stomach. She then back flipped out of both of their reach and got into a fighting stance.

She looked up at the sky yelling "Parker and Nick you better get you white-lighter butts down here before i blow you up"

Just then two blue and white streams of tiny lights swarmed down next to her leaving two figures. The first was a man about 6 feet tall with short black hair and Hazel colored eyes. He was quite attractive and had an air of coolness around him. The other person was a girl and looked about the same age as the boy, she has black hair that went to the middle of her back; her face was strikingly beautiful and was like the face of an angel.

"Geeze Peyton," said the girl Parker "You don't have to yell we were just waiting for you signal"

"Whatever the boy says, fight now talk later" Nick quickly threw a fireball at one of the demons immediately turning him into ash. He then football tackled one of the other demons and wrestled on the floor with him.

Peyton and Parker stood back to back fighting the demons with intricate fighting moves and techniques that only an experienced fighter could muster. Peyton jumped into the air kicking two demons in the face at once, she then dropped to the floor sweep kicking the same two demons making them fall on their back. She whipped out two daggers, one in each hand and stabbed both of the demons in the stomach successfully reducing them to flames that quickly turned into flames.

While Peyton was fighting off demons like nothing Parker was having a much harder time. More demons had unknowingly shown up and surrounded her trapping her in a tight circle making her get farther and farther from Peyton. Times like these were when she wished she was more powerful; sure it was nice being the daughter of the world's first witch/white-lighter hybrid but it didn't actually help you in the powers department.

"Oh Crap" she thought when the ten demons behind her pushed her friend Nick in the center of the human body circle with her.

"I'm guessing they overpowered you too?" he asked with a sort of sad glint in his eyes. Parker just glared at him signaling him to shut up.

"Peyton..Honey i need your help now" he thought hoping that Peyton would be using her telepathic powers to scan the area like she usually did during demon hunting.

Fortunately Peyton had gotten his message, she quickly disposed of her demons and run further up the alleyway where she saw Nicholas and Parker being surrounded.

"Looks like its time to bring out the big guns," she thought "And i was actually dumb enough to believe i could go demon hunting without using my powers"

Peyton threw out her hands and electric bolts of energy shot out her hands vanquishing the demons that came in contact with it. All the demons turned their attention from the captured duo and looked towards the new threat. Since she electrocuted the rest, there were only 5 demons left to deal with but that was still a lot.

The demons all at the same time released their fireballs making them soar towards Peyton. She knew that she couldn't dodge these so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she used her telepathic abilities to tap into the shielding powers of her older twice-blessed cousin Wyatt. All the fireballs hit a blue colored shield bouncing back and vanquishing the demons.

Peyton ran to the two figures still sitting on the floor. When she got up to them they were smiling triumphantly and then she realized that they had got caught on purpose. "The both wanted to win the bet that i could not fight with out magic so bad that they both put themselves in danger"

"Oh My God!" She yelled

"You guys are such lying traitorous bit-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt a tugging in her gut and then they were all whisked away in swirling white balls of light that she knew meant they were being summoned...by their parents.

...

HALLIWELL MANOR

There stood the charmed ones giving a long and drawn out lecture to the three demon fighting children.

"I can't believe you went demon hunting!" Yelled Phoebe directing her gaze to her daughter Peyton.

"You either Parker," Paige said sadly "I mean I'm upset that you went against my word but i find it funny that you guys could be so careless with it."

"What do you mean Auntie Paige?" Parker said trying to put on her best puppy dog face. From the look on her aunts face she could tell it was working, everyone knew that Paige was the fun loving pushover aunt.

Paige started to talk but was stopped by a sharp glare sent by Piper.

"As you may have forgotten, today is our family dinner day so go in the dining room and eat...oh and nick?"

He stopped from going in the dining room with Peyton and Parker. He turned around with a nervous glance knowing full well that he was in for it. "Remember," piper continued "I'm in charge of you since your family is in England and your lucky because if you mom caught you then she probably would have bound your powers."

...

HALLIWELL MANOR

Every single member of the Halliwell family was sitting around the expansive dinner table eating the large assortment of food cooked by Piper. By this point all was forgotten about the late dinner guest and everybody was having fun. Wyatt and Chris were sitting next to each other having a race to see who could finish their food first. On the left of Chris was his sister who looked on greatly disgusted.

"SO?" said Coop drawing every ones attention to himself. He looked towards his oldest niece Brianna "Don't you have something to anounce?"

She stood up tI'midly, with a frightened look in her eyes. "Well you know how me and Greg have been dating for a long tI'me right?"

She looked towards her boyfriend giving hI'm a look to continue. "We are getting married!" He blurted out surprising everyone.

"Finally!" Peyton yelled "Its about tI'me you told them, i was about to burst with holding that secret." The whole table laughed at her outburst except Wyatt who had a surprised but somewhat horrified look on his face.

Phoebe started to feel a strong emotion coming from Wyatt. At first she didn't recognize it but she then realized that this new feeling was anger. It was too be understood she thought, Greg and Wyatt had been best friends ever since she and her sisters helped hI'm and his father Derek. When he had started dating Brianna it had been quite obvious and not that big of a deal but the sudden marriage announcement sent hI'm into overdrive.

Wyatt suddenly stood up from the table and orbed out without warning.

Greg stood up quickly knocking his chair over. "Seriously Wy, are you really going to make me come after your bitter self?" He nodded to his fiance and then made a quiet apology before shI'mmering out.

"I'm going to follow them to make sure they don't you know...kill each other." Chris stated

Piper just sighed "All right then peanut but don't stay out too long"

He nodded and then orbed out. The whole room was quiet not knowing what to say.

"Well that was really productive wasn't it?" Astrid said with a laugh. Nobody thought it was funny except Nick who always thought whatever she said was funny.

"Dinner is over!" Piper yelled. She quickly started to gather all the plates off the table including the ones from the people who weren't even done yet. Everybody knew not to protest when she got into this kind of mood, Piper Halliwell was the sister known to have an explosive temper which was something that all of her nieces and nephews had inherited. Piper quickly left the room followed her sisters and the husbands.

"You knew they got engaged?" Prudence said turning to her youngest sibling. SometI'mes it just amazed her how Peyton, the youngest child could know so much.

"Yeah," Said Astrid "Explain that to me. I am the family cupid but i still didn't know that they got engaged."

Peyton looked around her eyes frantically searching the room, all eyes were looking at , Parker, Brianna and Mel were just looking at her with amusement but her two sisters and HJ had a angry look on their face.

"Its because I'm a telepath, nobody can hide things from me" She finally was able to stammer out.

"Wait," Melinda said "If it's because your a telepath then doesn't it mean that-"

"CADE!" Henry Jr yelled

Cade Turner Halliwell the son of Phoebe from when she was queen of the underworld looked up. He was the only one who had been able to keep his plate so he was stuffing the face the whole tI'me ignoring the drama.

Henry Jr looked towards Cade with a whole lot of anger. "You knew that my twin sister was getting engaged and you did not tell me?"

"Don't yell at hI'm HJ I asked hI'm not to tell hI'm about my engagement and the same goes for Peyton."

HJ just mumbled under his breath deciding to listen to his sisters.

"I should vanquish you" he said facing Cade again.

"You will never ever never ever ever do that Henry," said Cade. A small smirk appeared on his lips "Well all know I'm your favorite cousin."

Just as soon as he uttered that sentence his face went into a blank stare. He was starting to sense demons using his telepathy. Being the skilled telepathist he was, he had the ability to feel whenever a demon or someone trying to wish hI'm harm was near. He liked to call it a HIT, and right now he was getting a very strong HIT meaning their were more than one demon of its way. He looked over to his youngest sister Peyton knowing that she felt it too, both of them were the only telepaths of the family so they shared a strong bond; they looked towards their cousins muttering the same things at once.

"They are coming"

From years of practice they knew that this meant, Demons were coming and it was tI'me for a fight. All the cousins jumped up out of their seats and prepared for a battle.

Cade stood up straight, he was the oldest charmed child here making hI'm the automatic leader. "Nicholas, Parker, and Peyton go upstairs in the attic and get the aunts."

The three of them looked out and decided whether to listen to his advice.

"Go Now!" He yelled putting authority into his voice. Nicholas and Parker ran off going upstairs but Peyton just stood their being defiant. They all knew that it was I'mpossible to get Peyton to back off from a fight.

Before he could say something a demon shI'mmered into the room and was met with a fireball sent by Cade. The demon just stood there taking the full force off the attack not even try to dodge the attack. He just smirked.

"Well look at that..he seems powerful" Mel stated getting annoyed glares from her cousins. She was like her Aunt Paige, always saying something at the most inappropriate tI'me.

The demon threw his arms out his palms facing forward sending a stream of green fire straight at them. The flames grew until it was the size of a huge fireball and hit the cousins.

"Um why isn't this hurting?" Henry Jr said confused

"He isn't trying to kill us HJ...he is teleporting us somewhere" Cade said with a dark look making hI'm look full demon instead of just half.

When the flames cleared the cousins were gone without a trace and all that was left to show they were there was their overturned chairs.

"Game on" The demons said before shI'mmering out

Just as he shI'mmered out the charmed ones ran into the dining room followed by Parker and Nicholas. When they got there they were disappointed to see that the kids were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please Review! Tell me that you love my story...even tell me that you hate my story. If you just want to say hi then say hi! And if you have any ideas to help me with my story then i will gladly except them.

P.S What do you think of my characters so far? Do you like them or Hate them?


	3. It Starts Today Part 2

Summary: All the children have been kidnapped except for Nick and Parker. Can the captured children break theirselves out? Or will the Charmed Ones have to intervene and find their missing children.

Chapter 3. It Starts Today Part 2

_**Hollie Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell**_

_**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell**_

_**Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell Mitchell**_

_**Victor Webster as Coop Valentin**_

_**Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell**_

_**Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt**_

_**Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell**_

_**Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell**_

_**Blake Lively as Melinda "Mel" Halliwell**_

_**Alexis Bledel as Prudence Valentin Halliwell**_

_**Nina Dobrev as Astrid Valentin Halliwell**_

_**Sarah Michelle Gellar as Peyton Valetin Halliwell**_

_**Ashton Kutcher as Cade Turner Halliwell**_

_**Chace Crawford as Henry "Jr" Halliwell**_

_**Alessandra Ambrosio as Brianna Halliwell**_

_**Megan Fox as Parker Halliwell**_

_**Kellan Lutz as Greg Holtz**_

_**Penn Bagdley as Nicholas Marks**_

"Dammit!" Piper yelled throwing her hands in the air making a vase next to her explode in flames.

"Piper put your hands down slowly! We do not want you to accident blow anything up again" Phoebe chastised

"Yeah," Paige chI'med in "We especially don't want you to blow up anymore gifts i gave you. Geez Pipes if you didn't like the flowers you should have just said something."

"Shut it Paige" Piper glared which made Paige laugh out loud.

"Guys!" Nick yelled "You are off topic we have to rescue Peyton," he paused " I mean rescue everybody" he said shyly.

Phoebe chI'med in "He is right, the guys went to talk to the elders about who kidnapped them so it's up to us to try and do the other stuff."

Piper nodded getting into her leadership role. "Phoebe and Nick go upstairs and try to come up with whatever spells you can, something gives me the feeling that we are up against something powerful."

They both nodded and headed up the stairs to complete their task.

"Paige, i want you to go with your daughter into the basement and train with her. She is coming into the underworld with us and i want you to see what she can do." Peyton sent her an incredulous look feeling like they were undermining her abilities.

"She doesn't mean anything by it baby," Paige said trying to assure her "But its just that this is going to be different then what you expect we might be facing some powerful demons and you need to be brushed up."

She turned to Piper "And my dear oldest sister, what will you be doing?"

Piper just smirked "I'm going to do what i do best...make potions that will cause these demons horrible pain and make then think twice about kidnapping our children"

UNDERWORLD:

A huge eruption fire burst from the ground leaving the missing charmed children in its wake. They all groaned and fell to the ground except for Cade who stayed on his feet with a determined look on his face making hI'm look like his father.

"Show yourself" he growled. All his cousins snapped the necks up to look at hI'm. None of them had ever heard hI'm with so much anger in his voice. He usually was calm and quiet but now it wasn't the case.

"Aha, a man appeared out from the shadows in front of hI'm, and the children recognized hI'm as the man that teleported them here. The man was about 7 feet tall and had a very muscular body. His face was very human looking with bright green eyes and a strong jaw. He had black hair that really made his eyes pop. "Wow," Mel thought "He is kind of hot."

"Hello children, my name is Lucifer and i would like to welcome you to-" He sentence was caught short by a fire soaring towards his shoulder knocking hI'm back a few steps.

"Well that wasn't nice" Lucifer said with a pout

"Stop playing around and tell us who you are!" Brianna yelled, she had finally stood up and joined Cade, and she wasn't the only one. All of the cousins stood up but made sure to stay behind Brianna and Cade.

"Well aren't you the little firecracker," Lucifer joked "I love a pretty face with an attitude it makes everything more fun"

"Don't you dare!" Henry said getting angry quickly over the fact that this demon had the nerve to talk about his sister like that.

Lucifer just ignored Henry's outburst and continued to talk. "I brought you here to talk but since you are all being so rude and asking so many questions i decided to strike a deal with you...survive and i shall answer all your questions" With that he shI'mmered out of the room.

"Survive what?" Astrid said getting a little nervous.

"Cade.. Peyton" Prue said with worry in her voice "Are you getting a reading on anything?"

"Nope" they both said in unison.

"So I'm guessing that means we are all screwed" Henry said being painfully blunt.

Out of nowhere Mel blurted out "Is it me or was that one amazingly hot demon!"

"OoOo i do!" Parker said raising her hand and jumping up and down like a little school girl.

Just then dozens of demons shI'mmered into the layer/room that they were in.

"OH so this is what he meant by surviving" Cade said darkly

"Guys split up into groups of two or three!" bellowed Brianna

Mel and Prue faced back to back getting ready to fight while Astrid, Peyton, and Cade grouped up leaving Brianna and Henry to be a fighting group of their own.

"ATTACK!" One of the demons yelled

HALLIWELL MANOR:

Nick and Phoebe were sitting around a table in the attack trying to come up with spells that might come in handy. But the problem was that Nick kept getting distracted by the fact that his beloved Peyton was trapped in the underworld held captive by some demon. The whole tI'me they were writing the spells Phoebe was trying to block out everyone in the house's emotions. It was tI'mes like these that she hated being an empath and Phoebe was doing a very good job blocking emotions out until she was alone in the room with Nicholas. She felt sorrow, sadness, and love so strong coming from hI'm that she just had to say something, she of course knew that Nick was dating Peyton but she did not anticipate hI'm to feel so strongly for her.

"Nick," he looked up from his pad of paper and stared at her with sorrow in his chocolate brown eyes "Um i wanted to know about you and Peyton's relationship."

"Oh?" was all he said

"I know you are worried about her and i also know that your madly in love with her and i just had a few questions about you know...you guys."

"How could you possibly know that i was in love with her," she gives hI'm a look "Oh yeah your an empath..you can ask your questions now" he said sadly.

"How serious is you and Peyton's relationship?"

Nick wasn't shocked at her question at all. He always felt like sooner this question was going to pop up, her father was a cupid for crying out loud. He always knew sooner or later this question would be asked of hI'm.

A small smirk played at his lips "I'm in love with her" he stated sI'mply

"Is she in love with you the same way, i know that she obviously likes you but do you know if she feels entirely the same way?"

"I'm not sure Phoebe," he said with sadness in his voice "Not trying to bad mouth your daughter or anything but Peyton is a huge flirt and has gone through a lot of guys sometI'mes..." he stopped as he started to get chocked up.

"Oh great," Nick thought "Now I'm about to cry over her right in front of her mom."

He cleared his throat "SometI'mes I'm just not sure if I'm just one of her many phases that she goes through."

Phoebe could feel his pain that he was feeling. He couldn't believe that this young 17 year old boy could feel so much love it was surprising but also very nice to know that even the younger generation knew what love was all about. She took hI'm into a big hug holding hI'm close to her before letting hI'm go, she knew that Billie would be upset that she wasn't able to be here for this I'mportant break through but Phoebe decided that she would just have to get over it.

Just then a swirl of blue and white orbs rained down on then leaving behind Henry, Coop and Leo.

"What did you find out?" Nick asked

"Lets go downstairs so we can tell all of you together at once." Said Leo

Underworld:

Peyton and Cade are side by side using their martial arts skills to fight a very big demon. Cade punches the demon in the face while Peyton kicks hI'm in his stomach knocking hI'm back a few steps. Now that they had enough room they were able to use their powers for openly. They both threw their arms out and palms forward and a stream of blue fire that looked like a blow torch erupted from their hands. The demon exploded in fire creating a blast of fire that knocked Peyton and Cade on their butts but also vanquished the surrounding demons.

Peyton was up on her feet first looking around at all the demons that were fighting her family. Near the back of the cave she could see her sister laying on the floor unconscious and Mel trying to protect them both from five menacing demons that were circling around them.

"Split up" She told Cade and she ran away not even allowing hI'm tI'me to react.

She ducked attacks from demons and what she couldn't duck she used her telekinesis to send flying away from her. She finally reached the demons that were surrounding Mel and she leaped into action. She high kicked one in the face then grabbed another by the arm swinging hI'm around and throwing hI'm to the ground. She pulled 2 dagger out of her pockets throwing them at the demons vanquishing them.

Even though she was kicking total demon ass, she was still failing. For some reason the only working power she had was her telepathy, without the rest of her powers she was nothing. She was naturally a good fighter but the only reason she could fight stronger demons then her was the fact she had the power of Agility. A demon punched her in the guy and elbowed her in the face making her fall down.

She used her telepathy tapping into the powers of her family members until she found the right one. She flicked her fingers out just like she had seen so many tI'mes. A wave of fiery energy released from her hands vanquishing the demons directly in front of her.

She looked around to see that all the demons were vanquished leaving just her and her cousins in the cave.

"Need a hand," A voice said. Without looking she grabbed the hand allowing the person to pull her. When she was standing she looked up to see she was holding the hand of Lucifer. She reacted very quickly by hitting hI'm quickly on the chest and releasing bolts of electricity into his chest. Bolts of electricity released from her hand sending Lucifer flying into the air. She raised her other hand throwing bolts of of both hands.

"You think that you can kidnap us and get away with it! Think again! I'm going to vanquish you and ill use your own powers to do it. She tapped into his powers and felt her bolts of electricity change. It started to feel different, before it was a light blue but since she was channeling the demons powers the bolts had turned a black color.

"Peyton stop!" She heard Brianna yell

"We need hI'm for questions!" Cade bellowed

She knew that she should listen to them but she felt so different. But she couldn't stop. The power that she was tapping into was so intoxicating and powerful that she couldn't stop herself from using it. She released more and more bolts into hI'm until he started to smoke. He burst into flames successfully vanquishing hI'm. Peyton swayed on her feet and would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Cade rushing over and catching her.

"Geez Pey why did you have to kill hI'm? We needed hI'm for question" Cade whined

"Cade," Brianna stated "I'm more curious to how she vanquished hI'm. You threw a powerful fireball at hI'm and he didn't even die then and hell your just as strong at Wyatt."

"I can answer that" A voice answered.

The kids all looked around confused at who could have said that. Just then there was a shI'mmer and there stood Lucifer with a vengeful smile on his face.

"You can't kill me that easy...do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Mel asked sarcastically

Lucifer just laughed maniacally and evilly. His voice boomed and then his eyes glazed over black.

"Its because I'm the new Source."

"The Source!" Piper shrieked "How could that be! I thought that we were done having to deal with the Source."

"I guess not Pipes" Paige said using the nickname she often used for her oldest sibling

"And it gets worse," Henry said

"The Elders think that he has captured the kids so that he could try and sway them to the side of evil but first he wants to see what he they can do. The Elders are really afraid of hI'm for some reason, they said that they haven't met a Source so powerful and vindictive"

"We need to get them out of their fast" Phoebe

Finally Parker spoke up "Well me and Nick came up with a spell while you guys were talking. We think it might work"

UNDERWORLD:

"Are you sure about that?" Astrid asked "You don't seem very Source-lly" she said making everyone laugh except Lucifer.

"Whatever young children"

Henry Jr turned towards Cade "Dude did he just call us young, he is like our age and judging by how dumb he is, i bet he has the mental age of a three year old"

"I bet he still poops his pants." Cade said playing along

"I think your right," Peyton said leaning off of Cade "I don't think it was the strain of using a lot of magic that made me pass out, it was just the smell of his bad B.O"

All the cousins started to laugh causing the Source to go red in the face and you could see a huge vein popping out of his forehead.

Then his face returned to normal and his normal cool expression came back one.

"You Halliwell children are lucky that you are about to be summoned away because if not i would have killed you all"

The Charmed children just looked at each other confused again for like the hundredth tI'me this day.

HALLIWELL MANOR:

"I hope your spell works." Piper said glancing at the spell that was in front of them.

"There is only one way to find out" Nick said and he started to chant with the sisters and Parker.

Powers of the Witches Rise

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us we call you near

Come to us and settle here

We may not know where you roam

But we summon you here from the clutches of the unknown

White swirling lights rained down from the ceiling revealing the missing cousins. As soon as they fully materialized they were tackled with hugs from their other family members.

Everyone was seated around the living room allowing everyone to tell their part of the story. When they were done with the retelling they just sat around lost in their own thoughts/

"That was a nice spell Nick." Phoebe said

"Nah it was nothing," he said modestly "All i did was tweak the to call a lost witch spell to make it more effective."

Just then the front door burst open and in came Greg, Chris, and Wyatt. From their wobbly footsteps everyone could see that they were clearly drunk.

Piper sent them a death glare that would have made them very afraid if they weren't too drunk to notice.

"Where have you been," She asked with anger clearly evident in her voice.

"We was gettings ourselves wasteds" Wyatt said with slurred speech

"And it was very very fun." ChI'med Chris

"Alright you two," Piper yelled "Your not going home tonight so go upstairs to your old rooms, and Brianna please take your fiance home to your apartment and make sure he is here in the morning so i can yell at hI'm."

She pictured hI'm getting yelled at by her Aunt Piper something that made her laugh. She helped Greg to her feet before nodding her family a goodbye.

"Goodbyes everyone!" Greg bellowed making everyone laugh.

"Can we have naked fun tI'me when we get home?" Greg said staring into Brianna's eyes. Her eyes grew wide and before her family could say anything she quickly orbed out.

"I think I'm officially going to kill her fiance" said Henry and Henry Jr at the same tI'me causing the whole family to erupt in laughter.

"Alright people," Paige said rubbing her eyes "I think its tI'me for us to leave and go to bed..its late."

Peyton looked over at the grandfather clock "Um it's only 8:00" she said looking at her aunt.

"Well I'm old and i just had a very eventful day so that balances everything out making it night tI'me in my world."

"At Least you didn't have to fight in the underworld." Cade said sarcastically.

"Hey don't start with us mister! Phoebe yelled with mock anger "We were planning on coming down but we ended up not having to."

"Whatever tI'me for bed," Piper said before grabbing on to Leo's arm and being orbed up to their room.

"Cosmic Taxi!" announced Paige, "Anybody who can not teleport on their own please latch on to my arm. Henry Sr. sent a glare at her knowing full well that he was the only person who couldn't teleport. Then the rest of the family orbed or hearted out of the room leaving the room empty.

So what did you think? Please Review my story. Spread the word around and if have any idea's about how to make my story better than send me a message. 


	4. Witchy Lessons

Summary: After the recent turn of events the charmed ones decide to change things. They need to train their children even more and in order to do that they decide to send the kids to magic school. But things never turn out as planned especially when your last name is Halliwell.

Chapter 4. Witchy Lessons

Hollie Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell

Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell

Rose McGowan as Paige Halliwell Mitchell

Victor Webster as Coop Valentin

Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell

Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell

Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell

Blake Lively as Melinda "Mel" Halliwell

Alexis Bledel as Prudence Valentin Halliwell

Nina Dobrev as Astrid Valentin Halliwell

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Peyton Valetin Halliwell

Ashton Kutcher as Cade Turner Halliwell

Chace Crawford as Henry "Jr" Halliwell

Alessandra Ambrosio as Brianna Halliwell

Megan Fox as Parker Halliwell

Kellan Lutz as Greg Holtz

Dave Franco as Nicholas Marks

Everyone was there at the manor getting ready for the meeting that was about to happen. Nicholas Marks was there also, he wasn't technically family but he might as well be especially since his parents and sister were out of the country for the whole year leaving the Halliwell family to be his guardians.

"This past week has been very hard on everybody," Piper said looking around the room "We have been attacked numerously by demons so us adults think its time to take a stand."

Phoebe just looked at her before continuing "We feel that you guys need to be trained more, we know that all of you are skilled with your powers but we think that it's time for you to learn more."

"So we decided to send you all to magic school," Paige said cheerfully.

"What!" Wyatt yelled "I already had to spend a lot of my childhood there and i don't want to go back."

"Calm down Wyatt," Paige said sternly "Here is the deal. The older kids only have to take two days of classes a week and you Chris don't have to go at all since you have the most control and your a teacher there."

All the older kids nodded their heads obviously approving the deal.

"But what about us?" Peyton asked with a weird gleam in her eyes.

"Well," Piper started "You, Mel, Parker, and Nick are going to be attending Magic school everyday meaning that you will be dropping out of mortal high school so you can have full time classes"

"Yes!" Peyton yelled jumping up to her feet and doing a little dance. The whole room erupted into laughter at her little outburst of happiness. "Finally i can start learning useful things! Come on someone dance with me!"

She pulled Nick out of the seat that was next to her and started to jump up and down forcing him to do so too. You could see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Alright Peyton, thats enough jumping around honey" Coop said. She quickly sat down with a huge smile on her face.

"The Elders feel that this new threat will pose a huge problem to the magical community. So they said that they will be helping out with your training and powers."

"Ew, i hate the elders." Cade said getting a collective groan from the whole room.

"So when do we starts our classes?" Chris said

"Well your first day will be.." Suddenly Paige stopped her sentence. "Brianna Mitchell-Holtz will you please stop kissing your fiance so that we can get on with this meeting."

Everyone looked at Greg and Brianna which caused both of their cheeks to flash a light pink. Brianna quickly unwrapped her arms from Greg's neck and got off of his lap to sit in her own seat.

"As Paige was saying," Phoebe continued. "Your first day will be tomorrow. Your classes will be based on your ability in that certain subject so you most likely will be in a lot of the same classes."

"Alright," Piper said "Everyone can leave if they wish too."

"We have to leave," Wyatt said pointing at him and Chris "We have a new charge to deal with and today will be our first time meeting him; Dad we were hoping that you could help us with them." He said looking at Leo hopefully.

"Sure," and the three of them orbed out.

Everyone soon started to leave the room leaving Nick, Peyton, Mel, Parker and the mothers in the room.

"Ok kiddies!" Phoebe yelled "Im taking you guys downstairs and we are going to train"

They all groaned except for Peyton who squealed and ran to the kitchen followed by everybody else.

"You know sometimes i worry about her love for magic and anything involving fighting." Paige said

"I don't," Piper replied "She reminds me of you when you first got into the craft"

"I did not act like that!"

"Yes you did!"

"No i didn't Piper!"

"You so did Paige!"

"Take it back before i orb your hair to the moon!"

"I will blow you up Paige and your only half white-lighter so it will hurt a lot"

Phoebe just stood there laughing at the loving banter that was going on before her. Then she just shook her head and left the room to meet the kids.

* * *

UNDERWORLD:

Lucifer was standing there and his eyes have gone completly black. A demon stood beside him staring intently wondering what he was doing. The source closed his and when he opened them his eyes were their natural blue color.

"The charmed ones have decided to send their children to magic school," he said gruffly

The demon looked at him inquistivly "My lord, how do you know these things"

Lucifer just smiled at him "I'm half seer from my father's side so i inherited all his abilities," he paused "I'm actually more powerful then he ever was."

"You never told me that sire"

"I know Dumain, i don't to share personal information with my demons but i think im starting to trust you more as a friend."

Dumain looks greatly appreciated "Is he dead? Your father i mean"

Anger flashed in Lucifer's eyes "No he has joined the side of good and helps the elders now. But he soon will be dead when i kill him"

Dumain decided to change the subject, he really didn't want to be on the Source's bad side. "So what are we going to do about the charmed children?"

"Well Magic School is heavily protected but there are ways to get in, i have took the liberty to plant some evil witches in the school that will help us."

"Do you think that is enough sir" Dumain asked

"Of course not Dumain, i also plan to resurrect some demons from the charmed ones past."

"But how?"

The source started laughing maniacally "I'm going to do it the same way i resurrected you."

* * *

Chris, Leo, and Wyatt stood in front a large white house staring at it.

"Wow," Chris said staring at the house with his eyes bugged out "This house is freaking huge."

Wyatt just gave him a weird look and walked up the stairs to knock on the door. Before Wyatt could even bang on the door it opened revealing a young beautiful women about 25 years of age. Her face was twisted in a scowl but when she saw Wyatt her face softened.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly

Wyatt was awestruck. He just stood there with a stupid grin on his face. He had never seen someone with such beautiful blue eyes. Leo and Chris quickly realized what had happened so they stepped up ready to explain there reason for being here.

Leo smiled at her ready to take charge. "Im Leo and this is Chris and Wyatt," he pointed at them when he said their name "We here about Bryson... is he here?"

"Oh they said they were going to send someone, Come in." She said opening the door wide. She retreated inside and waited for the three men to get inside before she closed the door. She took a left and led them into a large room where several couches were. She sat in an armchair and motioned for them to sit on the couch opposite her.

"So you guys must be Bryson's new white-lighter's although I've never seen so many assigned to one person."

"Chris and I are his white-lighter's but we brought our dad here to help since he is a white-lighter too." Wyatt stated finally getting his voice back

"Im Samantha by the way and it is very nice to meet you," she said taking Wyatt hand and giving him a lingering look in the eyes.

"Anyways," Leo said changing the subject "Can you tell us why the Elders assigned your brother a white-lighter?"

"Yeah i do." Sam said sadly

"My brother and I are from the Rinaldi clan of witches." Leo gasped obviously recognizing the name.

"Dad what's that?" Chris asked but Leo just shook his head and nodded and Sam to continue again.

"The Rinaldi witches are very powerful. My clan originated in Italy and moved here in the late 1700's, when they got here they soon started helping out and fought many demons. But at one point they became hungry for power and wanted dominance. So they went to the only place that they could have total control which is the underworld."

She flipped her wavy black hair over her shoulder and took a deep breath readying herself for the rest of the story.

" Half of the clan liked being in the underworld while the others did not. So the clan split up and for the past hundreds years or whatever the clan has been fighting. The elders decided that the children should be able to choose which side he wants to be on at the age of 18."

"How old is your brother?" Chris asked

"He is turning 18 in two months."

"I don't want to sound dumb," Wyatt said "But what is the big deal about him turning 18."

Samantha just smirked "It's a good thing your cute because your not the sharpest pencil in the box."

"My father is the high elder of the evil Ronaldi clan and he is trying to get my brother on that side so he can take over the world.. which i think you can figure out is a bad thing."

"I think the elders must have gave you Bryson as a charge so you can help him decide to be on the side of good." Leo said He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly "I have to go guys your mom is calling me."

"Ok, dad" Wyatt and Chris both said at the same time as Leo orbed away.

"Alright," Wyatt said "Why is your brother so important? I mean like there must be tons of kids just like him who have to make the same decision."

"My brother and I are like the prime of our clan i guess you would say. We have the most power of our clan, our dad is the high elder which is like the leader and my mother is really powerful herself. When I turned 18 my father tried to get me on his side but I always knew I was going to be good...so he reacted viciously and tried to kill me but my mom stopped him getting herself killed."

"Im so sorry." Wyatt said walked over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. He hadn't known her for long but he already felt a strong connection to her.

" So know he is trying to get my brother to help him rule the underworld as his heir and hopefully help him become the source."

Both Chris and Wyatt stiffened at the mention of the source.

"What powers do you have?" Chris asked her

"All members of my clan has the power of Self-healing, conjuring, power absorption and thermal balls and sparkling which is a form of teleporting. I also have the power of deflection from my mom and Bryson got the power of telekinesis from her."

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Wyatt said. He still had his arms around Samantha but let her go when Chris shot him a look.

"Im not sure...He was suppose to be back by now." Samantha said sadly.

"Chris can you sense for him? Your better at this white-lighter stuff than I am."

"Sorry WyI can't find him," Chris said "But maybe we can go grab some scrying stuff and try to find him.

"Why would you have things to scry with?Only witches can do that" Sam asked

"Well we are half witch. Our mom is Piper Halliwell" Chris explained

"You guys are Halliwell's? Then i know you can help my brother because you guys are wicked powerful."

Chris and Wyatt just blushed. They both were not used to people saying things like that to them.

"I think that we should just go to the house and scry there. It would probably be easier." Wyatt suggested

Chris nodded and stood up.

"Sam give me your hand so I can orb you to the manor." Wyatt said

Samantha just laughed and took his hand. "Hmm we just met and your already taking me home." She said with a sexy grin and a wink. Just as Wyatt was about to orb them out a tiny glowing ball out gold light flew in the room and then exploded leaving a young man behind.

The boy was about 5'8 with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. You could see his strong resemblance to Samantha.

"Bryson!" yelled Sam. "Where have you been I've been worried sick about you"

Bryson stumbled forward and would have tipped over if Sam hadn't caught him. "Ugh!" she yelled being pulled to the floor from his weight.

"I guess you don't have to help me search for himbecause here he is. This guy is really drunk so i think you guys should come back another day." She said

"Oh okay. Quick question. Do you know about magic school?" Chris

"Yeah I do. I've been there a couple times." Sam answered

"Well Me and Wy are going to be there tomorrow so can you get your brother there? Chris asked

"Yeah i can." She said

"Good job. I'll guess i will see you tomorrow." Wyatt said orbing out with Chris

* * *

Nicholas Marks stepped into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using the little time of piece that he had, his whole family had went for a year long vacation in England. He had chosen not to go and at first he was doubting it, but now with all the issues going on he was happy that he didn't go. Currently he was staying at the manor in Wyatt's old room but today he decided to come to his house, pick up some clothes, and take a shower before he had to head back to the manor. It was the day after the charmed ones talked to them about magic school meaning today was the day they started their first full day as a student.

Just as he stepped into the shower and turned the water on he got a weird feeling like someone was coming. He didn't have telepathy like Peyton and Cade but since he was part of the ultimate power he had a strange sixth sense. He stuck his head out through the curtain and saw a flash of pink light with an outline of a heart letting him know a Cupid was arriving.

When the lights cleared their stood Peyton with her hands on her hips. She had her long hair tied up in a messy bun. She decided to simple it up and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink tank top.

"_She looks beautiful_" Nick thought to himself.

"Thank you" Peyton said with a flirtatious grin. She has been reading his mind without him knowing which is something that she knew he hated.

"What are you doing here Peyton? Not trying to be rude but im kind of in the middle of something."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"I can obviously see that but I need a place to hide out. Prue and I got into an argument so i decided to leave and she is following me." Peyton explained

"Oh that's a shocker," Nick said in a sarcastic tone sounding just like the Halliwell's "What were you arguing about this time?"

Peyton took a breath and just from that Nick knew that her explanation was going to be long. Peyton always had a tendency to rant when she was angry.

"So this morning Prue gave me my schedule for magic school and when I was looking at her I saw that she had me taking a Cupid's class. And I was all like _what the hell_ because she know's I don't want to take a class about being a Cupid. So i told her that and she told me how it was important to embrace my other side and stuff." She took another deep breath.

The whole time she was talking Nick had been smirking. "Alright babe can we talk after I'm done taking my shower?"

Just when she was about to answer they heard a knocking on the bathroom door.

"Helloo?" the voice asked

_"Oh shit its Prue! Make her go away"_ Peyton sent to Nick telepathically.

"Hey Prue! What's up?" Nicholas called nervously.

"Have you seen Peyton?" She yelled through the door.

"Ummm no?" he said timidly so it came out as more as a question.

"I can't hear you. Im coming in but don't worry I won't look."

Peyton and Nicholas both looked at each other with shocked faces. There was no way that Peyton could heart out fast enough so she did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped into the shower with Nicholas and quickly clamped her hand over his mouth to muffle his protest. He could hear the door opening and Prue walking in. Nick stuck his head through the curtain once again and he saw Prue standing there with her hands on her hips looking just like her little sister.

"So what did you say?" She asked

"I haven't seen Peyton today."

"Oh alright. I guess i'll see you later, make sure that you don't forget to be at the manor in 30 minutes."

Nick just nodded and watched her heart away.

"Thank god." He said breathing a sigh of relief. He put his head back in the shower to see that Peyton was standing at the far end of the shower where she couldn't get wet. She was staring at him with a small smirk on her face. She beckoned him forward and for some reason he couldn't resist. He slowly walked to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Uhm Pey, don't you think you should leave?" He asked her nervously.

"Shh just stop being responsible for a second and be the wild crazy boyfriend that i love." He was about to protest but she silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss soon became more intense and had become a full blown make out session. Nick had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him quickly forgetting the fact that he was naked. Peyton broke the kiss and started trailing kisses on his neck.

He moaned out loud before he came to his senses and took a step back out of her reach. "Peyton I can't do this. I want you but not right now."

Peyton just pouted and a confused look came on her face.

"Look Peyton, I really want to but not like this. How about you give me some time to plan a romantic date and at the end of the week you and I do this right."

Peyton smiled a big toothy grin. " Good idea. Your such a romantic just like a Cupid." she said narrowing her eyes

Nick just smirked and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Whatever, now get out of here Pey so I can get myself ready "

"Okay.I just have to let you know something... being here has made me realize two very important things." She said her voice taking a seductive tone.

"Oh really what's that?" He said flirting right back.

"Well the first thing i learned is that your easily excited," She said making Nick blush a deep shade of red. Peyton knew what she was doing and she had Nick just where she wanted him.

"And what's the second thing?" He asked nervously

"The second thing is," she paused "I also found out that you have a really big package." She looked down toward his manhood before giggling and then hearting out of the shower.

"Oh god. That girl has me totally whipped." He said laying he head against the shower wall letting the water run down his face.

* * *

Everyone was gather in the living room at the manor ready to go off to magic school. The kids were all talking when the charmed ones and their husbands walked into the room.

Piper cleared her voice. But nobody payed her any attention. She was about to scream when Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder, signaling that she was going to handle it.

"HEYYYY! PAY ATTENTION!" Phoebe screamed at them

"Whoa Aunt Pheebs...you didn't have to break our ear drums." Wyatt whined

She was about to reply when there was a spark of gold light in the middle of the floor leaving Samantha behind.

"Alright who is she?" Astrid said standing up getting ready for a fight if needed.

"Sit down Astrid. It's just the sister of our new charge." Chris said sternly. Wyatt may be older than him but Chris was more responsible and the younger ones always listened to him.

"What's the deal Sam?" Wyatt questioned.

"Well I sent Bryson to magic school like you guys told me to. Then after he left i got this really weird feeling which I didn't like so I decided to call him, and when he answered I heard a whole bunch of noise and then the phone went dead." Sam said, you could tell that she was really distraught.

Piper stepped closer to her. Even though she didn't know the young girl she was used to consoling tons of people from when she had her full time charmed duties. "What kind of noises did you hear sweety?" she said using her soft mom voice.

"Like explosions and screaming." she answered. Just as Wyatt was about to say something a set of orbs reined down leaving Odin in it's place.

"Oh damn,It just had to be the Elders. Haven't you guys realized that we don't like you?" Brianna asked directing the question to Odin.

"Shut up girl." He replied coldly.

"Hey! Don't talk to my daughter like that or I'll get Piper to blow you up." Paige said smugly with a huge grin. Her and her sisters couldn't stand the elder with the exception of Leo, Sandra, and Kevin. And somehow it seemed that their children also developed their hate for the higher beings.

" I don't have time for your insolence. We have an important matter to discuss." Odin said

"What it is Odin?" Wyatt said from his sit on the floor. Before he was lazily resting but at the site of Samantha and then the elder he had shot right up and took control as the oldest of the next generation.

Odin's face became grim and he looked down to the ground. He then looked up at Wyatt."

"Magic school is being attacked by the source."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
